Hermafrodismo Fantasma
by Rae Roth Phantom
Summary: Danny esta feliz de ya haber terminado la pubertad...humana,¿como reaccionara cuando se entere que los fantasmas también la tienen? ¿Podrá con todos los cambios que tendrá?
1. ¡No soy un puberto!,¿O sí?

Declaimer:Danny Phantom y sus personajes son creaciones de Buch Hartman,la cadena televisiva de Nick y puede que a algún tercero.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **-¿Danny?-** escuche mi nombre,tan lejos y cerca al mismo tiempo,cosa curiosa por mi singular _forma._ **-Danny,maldita sea regresa tu espíritu fantasma aquí con nosotros,tus amigos-.** Regresé de mi "Tour" por mi mente y detuve por un momento mis locas teorías sobre lo _nuevo_ que e comenzado a vivir.

 **-Lo siento Sam,es solo que... no e dormido bien estos días-.** rogue para mis adentros me creyeran mi rápida excusa o estaría en un interrogatorio que probablemente duraría toda la tarde,Sam me miro sospechosamente tratando de averiguar la verdad,me alegra ahora poder ver a los ojos a las personas así este mintiendo,aunque no es algo de lo que me enorgullezco.

 **-¿Ataques nocturnos?-** Tuck mordio su gran hamburguesa después de preguntar lo que podría ser lo que no me dejaba descansar cuando debería hacerlo.

 **-Algunos-** contesté antes de pensar mi respuesta,genial ahora tendre que pensar otra excusa para completar mi mentira;ambos chicos me miraron con curiosidad,pues que podría ser si no eso. **-Exámenes-** respondí rápidamente y por sus reacciones sabía que me había equivocado de excusa.

 **-Claro y Lancer se casará mañana** \- solté una sonrisa al escuchar aquello,ya que vamos,fue divertido.

 **-¡Es en serio!-** fingi sentirme ofendido ante tal duda, **-los exámenes serán en dos semanas y bueno...-** guarde silencio ese era otro secreto que aún no quería decir pero era mejor que supieran de este a _el otro._

 **-Y bueno qué-** Sam me miro entre molesta y preocupada,suspire esto no era tan _raro_ como lo otro pero no dejaba de ser difícil.

 **-el día que falte a la escuela,no fue por qué tuve un resfriado-**

 **-Lo sabemos viejo,tu _estado_ no permite que dures tanto enfermo aún recuerdo cuando sam nos contagió su resfriado,yo estuve tres días en cama sin embargo tu al día siguiente ya estabas en perfecto estado-** rememoró Tucker aquél suceso;ni siquiera yo recordaba que ahora soy casi inmune a esas enfermedades,me di un golpe mental por ni estupidez de no recordarlo.

 **-Bueno si pero... pues ah ese día llegue tardé a la escuela, estaba cerca del salón cuando me tropecé a Lancer y pues dedujo que llegue tarde y me pidió lo acompañará a la dirección.** \- ambos asistieron y yo proseguí, **-al llegar se me pidió que tomará asiento pues el tema era** ** _delicado_ \- **me pase la mano por cabello en un gesto de tratar de disminuir mis nervios, **-el caso es que si no obtengo una calificación de al menos 85 puntos... pues no podre graduerme de secundaria-** el silencio reino por unos momentos hasta que Tuck reaccionó.

 **-Espera,estas diciendo que reprobaras si no los obtienes?-** afirme con la cabeza **-que pasará si ya sabes _repruebas-_**

 **-Tendré que hacer todo el año,de nuevo-** baje la mirada a mí propia comida la cual sin duda ya no comería.

 **-Eso no explica el porque faltaste a clases-** remarcó Sam

 **-Fui** **suspendido hasta el lunes como castigo por mis retrasos-** esa era la verdad de ese día,así como llegue regrese a casa lo único alentador era que mis padres habían salido desde el jueves a una convención científica y que gracias a que teníamos clase,Jazz y yo no tuvimos que acompañarlos.

Después de unas preguntas más y el reproche por no haberles dicho la verdad al fin llegue a casa,despedí a los chicos en la puerta de la entrada con el pretexto de que recuperaría algo de sueño atrasado.

 **-Perdónenme chicos pero esto es demasiado personal para contar-** veo como se alejan de mi casa hasta que los pierdo de vista cuando giran en la esquina yo regreso a mi cama a acostarme mientras acomodó un brazo mio sobre mis ojos para perderme en mis recuerdos.

 ** _Una semana antes..._**

Venía flotando a poca velocidad,acababa de "enfrentarme" a Skullker aunque esta fue la pelea más extraña que hubiésemos tenido;estaba algo cansado no había dormido bien la noche anterior y ahora ya era casi media noche estaba muriendo de sueño pero Skullker decidió que era buena hora para una pelea,en un momento de descuido y _cansancio_ fui atrapado por una red antifantasmas del _acechador_ ,intente liberarme pero estaba agotado y casi pierdo mi transformación por eso, el fantasma cibernético comenzó a acercarse a mi y justo cuando estaba por tomar el lazo de la red comenzó a olfatear algo,me miro de una manera muy extraña mientras murmuraba algo sobre un _olor_ en su distracción yo junte toda mi energía restante y logre una gran explosión con la cual pude romper esa trampa pero no pude mantener más mi estado fantasma y me transforme al poco tiempo.

 **-Desapareció-** Skulker me miraba fijamente y aunque no lo admitiría nunca,me daba incomodidad estar en humano frente a él,pensé que en cualquier momento me tiraría alguna otra trampa aprovechando mi debilidad pero ocurrió todo lo contrario **-Vuelve a tu casa niño fantasma y evita transformarte en Phantom-** dio la vuelta y comenzó a volar lejos de ahí.

 **-¿Pero que?-** me deje caer de rodillas tanto de la sorpresa como de cansancio.Minutos después salí volando directo a mi habitación totalmente confundido. **-¿Olor? ¿que olor? yo no percibie nada-** iba pensado en voz alta mientras atravesaba la pared de mi habitación cuando lo vi y _sentí_ **-Reloj-** tuve la intención de volver a mi forma humana después de todo aún estaba cansado pero Reloj nos transporto en unos segundos hasta un lugar donde se escuchaban incesantemente miles de "tic tac" simultáneos. **-La torre del tiempo,hay que hablar de algo,¿cierto?-** comencé a caminar por el lugar buscado un asiento pues las "platicas" con reloj nunca eran buenas.

 **-Así es,Daniel-** Reloj floto cerca mio mientras yo me senté en algo parecido a un sillón humano pero hecho por fantasmas para mi cuando necesitará visitar al fantasma del tiempo. **-Estas madurando-** me acomode en el _sillón_ mientras volteaba a ver a Reloj.

 **-Eh,supongo aunque para los humanos aun soy un adolescente irresponsable y los fantasmas me consideran un niño con suerte-** dije como sin nada algo que ya había pensado de antemano,las dualidades de humanos y fantasma de acuerdo a mi _edad_.

 **-No me refería a eso-** reloj cambio su apariencia ahora siendo la de joven. **-Daniel e escuchado que los humanos pasan por varias etapas especialmente los que tienen tu edad o unos años más o algunos menos-** yo asentí con los ojos cerrados. **-Daniel esto es importante para ti presta atención-** escuche a Reloj _regañarme_ mientras me sentaba un poco más ordenado pero con cara de sueño fue entonces que recorde que aun estaba en Phantom y aunque estar en la zona fantasma me da un alivio con la energía fantasma por doquier mantenerme en fantasma significa un poco de concentración y energía así que volvi a ser humano,después de todo a mi no me afecta demasiado el poco oxígeno de la atmósfera siempre y cuando no me hiperventile y necesite más aire,cosa que _casi_ nunca pasa.

 **-Ahora estudiaras las etapas del crecimiento humano o algo así?-** pregunté en un tono que quise fuera de broma pero que fracasó cuando solté un bostezo involuntario **-Lo siento Reloj pero no soy bueno en biología así que no te podre aclarar tus dudas respecto a los cambios que sufrimos los humanos en ese tiempo-** otro bostezo salió de mi garganta,esta vez no intente reterlo.

 **-No Daniel no voy a estudiar a los humanos-** cambio de forma ahora estaba en niño **-Y ya sabía sobre tu escaso conocimiento sobre biología-** agregó tranquilamente para volver a cambiar a joven.

 **-Entonces si ya sabes de... ¡oye! como que _escaso conocimiento_** hice las comillas con mis dedos mientras sentía que mi sueño comenzaba a disiparse **-Reloj realmente es dificil tratar de adivinar tus acertijos podrias decir lo que sea que me quieras decir de una vez y sin rodeos;mi lado humano quiere dormir y mañana comenzare a estudiar para poder aprobar el...olvidalo seguramente ya sabes que pasara si no apruebo este año-** me hundi más en el sillón,había liberado un poco del estrés de estos días aunque últimamente TODO me estresa y no se porque.

 **-No me la paso viendo tu vida Daniel tengo cosas que hacer como para solo estar vigilando a un puberto mitad fantasma-** declaró Reloj mientras cambia a niño.

 **-¡No soy un puberto! para tu información ya tengo 16 años ahora soy válido como un adolescente-** declare muy seguro de mi mientras veía a Reloj ahora en su apariencia juvenil.

 **-Te equivocas, _Danny-_** Demonios nunca pasa nada bueno cuando me llama asi,solo cuando sabe algo importante que yo no.

 **-Como sea-** rodé los ojos ya cansado de todo esto **-dime de una vez para que me trajiste aquí o no querrás tener a un _puberto_ enojado y con sueño tan cerca de ti,por tu bien- **me levanté de mi lugar mientras me colocaba frente a Reloj mientras cambiaba de su forma anciana a niño.

 **-Como gustes-** Reloj me miró a los ojos,parecía pensar como decirme lo que quería mientras volvía a su aspecto joven. **-Daniel Fentom-** su tono se volvió más neutro de lo normal.

 **-¿Si?-** ambos estábamos serios lo que fuera que me diria no era facil.

 **-Bienvenido a la _pubertad fantasma_ -** y la bomba explotó...

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	2. Dramas e incertidumbre

Desperté,estoy en mi cuarto,sobre mi cama y...convertido en fantasma;rápidamente volví a ser humano y me trate de incorporar pero mi posición no era la adecuada para eso y termine estampado en el suelo,despues de maldecir un poco me levanté y tome mi celular marcaba las 09:30 de la noche,me quedé pensativo por un rato hasta que analicé lo que acababa de ver.

 **-!¿Nueve y media?!-** corrí hacia la sala a por mi mochila **-Dormí toda la tarde** \- regrese a mi habitación dispuesto a hacer mi tarea cuando comienzo a escuchar pasos acelerados y gritos de alegría,provenían del laboratorio que gracias a mi buen oido logre captarlos,el bullicio comenzó a acercarse al segundo piso y pude oír como mi papá abría la puerta de Jazz mientras gritaba emocionado algo sobre fantasmas pero su emoción se disipo cuando seguramente recordo que ella ahora estudia la Universidad en el extranjero,gracias a su buen promedio;mamá llegó a su lado mientras lo consolaba recordandole que sería temporal y pronto tendría su "princesa" de vuelta en casa,suspire,apenas hace solo menos de 4 meses que Jazz entro a la Universidad y su presencia ya se extraña,es curioso como una persona un tanto callada y que siempre estaba leyendo puede ser tan importante en tu rutina diaria.Mi puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y por ella entro papá el cual se alegró de verme,unos momentos después ya estaba parloteando sobre un nuevo objeto lastima-fantasmas;no me preocupe pues al parecer papá fue el que se encargo de todo relacionado a su nuevo _juguete_ ,desde los planos hasta el ensamblaje de las piezas incluyendo los cálculos necesarios para tal invento,es probable que se haya equivocado en algun número a la hora de hacer los cálculos o le falto o sobro una o varias piezas al construirlo y no me malentiendan no digo que papá sea un tonto creo que solo es distraído.

Deje que me explicará el funcionamiento del nuevo artilugio por al menos 30 minutos hasta que recorde la gran cantidad de tareas extras que tenía y decidí que ya era suficiente tiempo prestandole atención a papá.Desde que Jazz se fue al extranjero papá y mamá han estado un poco decaidos; al parecer se dieron cuenta que ya no somos unos niños y pronto _volaremos del nido,_ suelen pasar el día recordando la infancia de los dos,también son más cariñosos ya que quieren aprovechar los últimos momentos que les quedan de mi " _infancia_ " antes de que también sea mi turno de irme;sinceramente me da nostalgia el simple hecho de pensar cuando deba irme,faltan dos años al menos,si apruebo el curso actual,para dejar _Amity Park_ y decidir a que Universidad asistire;mejor dicho haber cual me acepta pues dudo que mi promedio sea lo suficiente sobresaliente como para poder darme el lujo de elegir.

 **-Ahm papá realmente estoy intrigado por el funcionamiento del nuevo objeto caza-fantas-** me quedé a media frase después de que papá me interrumpiera diciendo...

 **-¡¿En serio Danny chico?! Eso es genial,al fin comienzas a interesarte en la ciencia de los fantasmas,eh,seras un gran Cazafantasmas y tus hijos igual es más debería entrenarte ahora mismo para el brillante futuro que te espera-** seguido de eso fui levantando sin cuidado alguno de la silla en la que estaba sentado mientras papá me llevaba arrastrando/jalando del brazo escaleras abajo mientras hablaba de como sería el Cazafantasmas más famoso del siglo y después proseguir diciendo que mis _hijos_ serian unos científicos-Cazafantasmas-brillantes-famosos-ricos, ¿que rayos le pone mamá al café?.

 **-Papá-** Intentó traerlo de vuelta de su _visión_ del futuro pero como siempre que algo tiene que ver con _espectros_ se pierde hablando por horas **-¡PAPÁ!-** oh no,¡olvidé que no debo gritar!. Papá es aturdido por mi culpa cayendo de los últimos escalones y... jalandome a mi.

 **-Cielos que paso siento como si me hubieran golpeado la cabeza por dentro,que dolor-** veo a papá acariciarse la cabeza y escucho a mamá bajar apresuradamente a donde estamos.

 **-Dios santo Jack,¿te encuentras bien?-** mamá llega conmigo y siento como me da un abrazo,creo que se preocupo de verdad **-Danny cariño,¿como te sientes?¿te duele algo?¿te golpeaste la cabeza?¿algún hueso roto?-** Mamá me revisa minuciosamente yo solo escucho su lluvia de preguntas **-¿Pero que sucedió?¿tanta prisa tenían por llegar abajo?-** Mamá me da un beso en la frente para después revisar a papá,decido levantarme y me siento en el sofá.

 **-Esto... creo que papá no se fijo bien por donde iba y piso mal un escalón perdiendo el equilibrio-** veo como mamá ayuda a papá a levantarse y después de unos momentos ya están a mi lado en el sofá.

 **-Vaya,lo siento hijo fue mi culpa iba tan emocionado que-**

 **-Descuida papá lo importante es que ninguno salio herido de gravedad-**

 **-Danny tiene razón Jack además hace mucho te dije que esas escaleras son demasiado resbalosas y terminarían causando un accidente-**

 **-Tienes razón Maddie hoy tuvimos suerte la próxima quién sabe,te haré casó y tapizaremos esa escalera,Danny ¿crees poder quedarte solo un rato mañana en la tarde?-**

 **-Claro papá,pero ¿porque?-**

 **-Tu madre y yo iremos a comprar el tapiz para los escalones y bueno,tu mamá dice que no tengo buen gusto para las decoraciones-** veo como papá hace un gesto que podría ser un puchero mientras mamá sonríe como si estuviera recordando algo.

 **-Oh Jack ya te dije que las cortinas no podian llevar cientos de dibujos de carne-**

 **-Pero tampoco me dejaste decorar la sala con un gran jamón en el centro hecho de azulejos,así nunca olvidariamos comprar o comer jamón-**

 **-Jack en los veinticuatro años que llevamos de casados nunca a faltado el jamón en esta casa,¿sigues creyendo que es necesario tener un jamón como decorado en nuestra sala?-**

 **-Es que se vería delicioso-**

 **-Ay Jack-**

 **-Bueeeno yo debo ir a... oye mamá ya pasa de las diez y no hemos cenado-** repentinamente sentí un hambre que juraría podría comer lo de una semana.

 **-Habla por ti cariño-** mi gesto de confusión le indicó a mamá que prosiguiera **-Cenamos hace como dos horas Danny-** contesto con tranquilidad mamá.

 **-¿¡2 horas!? y ¿porque no me llamaron** **?,debes llamarme a cenar mamá es la costumbre o no,espera,no me digas que comieron pizza o algo así y no me guardaron,¡Lo sabía!,Sé que Jazz es su consentida pero no esperaba tanta indiferencia de su parte además ya no es como sí pudieran abandonarme por ahí,si no me querían se hubieran cuid...-**

 **-¡Daniel Fenton! Quieres tranquilizarte y dejar de decir estupideces-**

 **-Asi es Danny más te vale guardar silencio o terminaras castigado y sin mezada-**

Me callé,sentí unas ganas inexplicables de llorar incluso mis ojos los sentía arder,bajé la mirada y exhale el poco aire de mis pulmones y note algo extraño;humo o mejor dicho vaho pero,no por mi sentido fantasma ya que este ni siquiera era fresco,parecía mas ser por frío o algo así pero,estamos en plena primavera es imposible que haga tanto frio o ¿no?,al levantar la mirada pude ver a mis padres abrazados entre si en un intento por mantener el calor en sus cuerpos,observe mi alrededor y había una muy ligera niebla por toda la sala,yo mismo comencé a sentir demasiado frío al grado que casi sentía que me quemaba y sin siquiera pensarlo los aros de transformación aparecieron en mi cintura,entre en pánico y para cuando reaccione ya estaba en mi habitación,no se si llegue corriendo,volando o atravesando las paredes pero en mi descuido sí me transforme en fantasma,espero ni mamá ni papa me hayan visto.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Estoy abrazando mis rodillas en este instante y por fin saliendo del shock en el que estaba,ya comencé a analizar que rayos fue todo eso,mi repentina hambre,que ahora que le presto atención sigue ahí,mí enojo por no llamarme a cenar,la angustia de que mis padres no me quisieran,aunque no entiendo porque pense éso,las repentinas ganas de llorar y ese frío que espero no haya sido mi culpa y a eso le sumo mi miedo a que alguno de mis padres me haya visto convirtiendome en fantasma.

Siento algo correr por mi mejilla,levantó la mano y me sorprendo al ver que es una lágrima,esta fría al igual que mi mejilla,no tengo idea de que pasó hace un rato y ahora me siento culpable de muchas cosas,de gritarles esas cosas a mamá y papá,por seguramente hacerlos sentir mal,por... por,no tengo idea de que otro error me siento culpable,¿de nacer? ¿no ser un hijo perfecto? ¿porque nuy probablemente reprobare este año escolar?...Demonios me siento confundido,creo que hasta comienzo a sentirme un dramático.

 **-Danny-** tiemblo ligeramente al escuchar la voz de mamá al otro lado de la puerta **-Cariño,¿podemos hablar?-**

 **-¿Me** - **me van a regañar?-** se que es estúpido preguntarlo ya que es lo más probable pero simplemente la pregunta escapo de mi garganta antes de que siquiera la formulara en mi mente.

 **-Claro que no Danny,solo queremos hablar de tu comportamiento de hace un rato-**

Me levanté con tantas ganas como un condenado a muerte el día de su ejecución,me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí no más de diez centímetros,mire a mis padres un momento para después terminar de abrir la puerta y correr la poca distancia que me separaba de ellos y abrazarlos como estoy seguro hace tiempo no lo hacía.

 **-Lo siento,lo siento mucho no quise de verdad,no sé por qué dije lo que dije y yo... yo realmente lo siento,¿sí?-** me separe de ambos mientras esperaba su respuesta a mi disculpa.

 **-Ay mi bebé no hay nada que disculpar-**

 **-Asi es danny pero estamos preocupados por ti-** la seriedad de papá me hizo saber que esto era importante para ellos **-Hay algo que quieras decirnos?-**

 **-Eh no,estoy seg...-**

 **-Daanny-** suspire.

 **-Es solo que-** hice una pausa "dramática" aunque realmente no tenía idea de que decir y no tuve de otra más que semi-mentir o como yo le digo "exagerar la verdad" **-Eh estado bajo mucha presión últimamente-** pensé rápidamente en algo más para _completar_ mi mentira **-Es decir,yva casi salgo de vacaciones y los maestros están demasiado estrictos y estresados por la graduación y aún siguen bajo revisión del gobierno para saber si los docentes estan lo suficiente capacitados así que ya se imaginarán lo tensos y cuidadosos que están,incluso han duplicado las TAREAS!-** corrí a revisar la hora en mi celular encontrandome con lo siguiente...

 **10:27 P.M.**

 **Batería baja (9%),conecte el cargador. _10:27 P.M._**

 **7 llamadas perdidas. _09:22 P.M._**

 **14 nuevos mensajes. _08:52 P.M._**

 **Un nuevo mensaje de voz. _07:34 P.M._**

 **Sam001 y Tuck01 te han invitado a jugar... _06:58 P.M._**

Palideci por un momento,si mas de tres de esas llamadas son de Sam será mejor que mañana finja estar enfermo o sentire la furia de Sam por preocuparla sin razón. **-Amh papá,mamá yo siento lo de hace unos minutos de verdad solo e estado estresado y supongo explote sin querer,mamá lamento decirte que es tu obligación llamarme a cenar supongo estaba dormido y no quisiste despertarme,¿verdad?,yo lamento el mal momento y gracias por ser ustedes mis padres-**

 **-Oh cariño-** mi mamá se acerco de nuevo a mi a darme otro abrazo,a estas alturas ya me acostumbré a que mamá me abrace una vez cada hora

 **-Cielos hijo estas muy sentimental el día de hoy-** siento como papá sacude mi cabello en un gesto de cariño despeinandome en el proceso.

 **-¿Tu crees papá?-**

 **-No importa,este Danny tan cariñoso me agrada mucho,me recuerda a cuando tenías seis años,te la pasabas diciendonos cuanto nos querías a papá y a mi-** veo como mamá hace el ademán de limpiarse una lágrima **-Mi bebé a crecido tanto en estos díez años-**

 **-Pues no mucho en estatura-** agrega mi papá con total inocencia y...un segundo...¡¡ME DIJO CHAPARRO!!

 **-¡Oye! No es mi culpa tener más genes de mamá-** veo como mamá saca una cinta métrica de uno de sus miles de bolsillos,aún no entiendo porque nunca tiene un teléfono.

 **-¿Puedes sujetar aquí Danny?-** Mamá me da una punta de la cinta.

 **-Eh,sí-**

 **-Bien veamos-** Mamá jala la cinta para que quede pareja **-Danny parate correctamente-**

 **-¿Asi?-** Le muestro la posición que nos piden en Deportes cuando nos van a medir,se parece a lo que esta haciend... ahora entiendo para que era la cinta.

 **-Bien,ahora sí,mides un metro con sesenta y cuatro-** Mamá vuelve a guardar la cinta en una de las bolsas del traje,¿donde caben tantas cosas?

 **-¡Ja! Lo ves sigues tan pequeño como en ese entonces-** Yo fingo indignación por tal "ofensa".

 **-Oh vamos Jack tampoco es para tanto-** y como siempre mamá sale a defenderme o ¿no? **-Yo diría que más bien dejo de crecer como a los 14,recuerda que la última vez que lo medimos fue hace dos años y en ese entonces ya estaba cerca del metro sesenta-** Mamá toma una pose pensativa **-Me** **extraña que siendo cuando debería haber crecido aceleradamente le haya ocurrido todo lo contrario,¿sera una falta de calcio o vitaminas?-**

 **-¿Que? Claro que no,yo estoy completamente sano-** extiendo mis brazos de forma horizontal como si así pudiera demostrar mi buena salud.

 **-Cariño,tu baja estatura puede no ser normal-**

 **-Mi estatura esta bien además ya dije que seguramente es porque tengo más genes tuyos que de papá-**

 **-Aun asi Danny-** Mamá se coloca a mi lado frente a un espejo mientras con su mano muestra nuestra diferencia de estatura **-si fuera por mi genes aun así tendrías algunos centímetros extras ya que yo mido uno setenta y dos y Jazz a tu edad ya estaba en alrededor de uno sesenta y siete-** bien ahora sí que me quede sin argumentos pero insisto,No Soy Chaparro **-A partir de mañana te daré vitaminas puede ser que por eso no estas creciendo adecuadamente-**

 **-Esta bien las tomaré-** el teléfono de la casa sono y papá se ofreció a contestar

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **En la sala Fenton...**

Un hombre alto y de traje naranja se acerco al aparato que sonaba insistentemente y descolgó la bocina.

 **-Casa Fenton,habla Jack Fenton,¿puedo saber quién habla a estas horas a mi casa?-**

 **-Oh lo siento Jack pero solo a estas horas mi agenda está vacía-**

 **-Lo siento pero no se quien eres ni porque sabes mi nombre-**

 **-¿Has olvidado a tu viejo amigo Jack?-**

 **-No lo creo,¿cual es tu nombre amigo?,tal vez así te recuerde-**

 **-Vladimir...-**

 **-Lo siento creo que te equivocaste de número-**

 **-¿Te suena Vlad?-**

 **-¿Vlagh? No nunca e oido tal nom-**

 **-¡Vlagh no,Vlad,Vlad Masters tu viejo amigo de universidad**

 **-¡¡Vlady!!...-**

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **-¡¡Vlady!!...-** No,imposible Vlad nunca habla a casa al menos que sea una trampa además,¿no se supone que esta en el extranjero?.

 **-Danny,ya es tarde pero Jack aun no a probado el nuevo invento así que dormiremos un poco tarde hoy y lo mejor sera que me adelante revisando que los cálculos no sean erróneos,¿quieres que te caliente tu cena?-** Mamá se encamina a la salida y yo regresó mi atención hacia ella.

 **-¿Que? Ah no,yo bajaré al rato por ella ahora tengo algo de tarea que terminar y tengo algunas llamadas que hacer-** realmente me hubiera encantado comer pero ahora siento que estoy como satisfecho aunque no se porque.

 **-Bueno como quieras,descansa cariño y no te duermas tarde-** Mamá salio de mi habitación y yo me acerqué a cerrar la puerta mientras veo a mamá alejarse por la escalera.

 **-¡Mamá!-** no sé porque pero tenía la necesidad de decírselo **-Te quiero y también descansa-** tal vez sí estoy algo sentimental como dijo papá.

 **-Gracias Danny,tambien te quiero cariño-** cerre la puerta de mi habitación y decidí averiguar de quienes eran los mensajes y llamadas que tenía y eran de ellos:

 **Llamadas pérdidas ( _Hoy)_**

 ** _Sam Mansom "3"_**

 ** _Tucker Foley "2"_**

 ** _Jazz Fenton "2"_**

 **Mensajes...**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _04:35 P.M._**

 **Hola Danny,¿ya despertaste?**

 **05:16 P.M.**

 **Danny,Tuck y yo descubrimos un nuevo juego en el que podremos jugar los tres... ;D**

 **05:19 P.M.**

 **¿Danny? no seas flojo y despierta ya o no podras dormir en la noche. -_-**

 **06:01 P.M.**

 **Daniel Fenton más te vale no estarme ignorando.**

 **07:20 P.M.**

 **Te estuvimos esperando desde las cuatro para jugar pero parece que realmente estabas cansado,en fin,buenas noches.**

 **P.D. Espero no hayas ido a enfrentar a algun fantasma tu solo,somos un equipo,recuerdalo**.

 ** _Tuck..._**

 ** _04:39_**

 **Viejo tienes que jugar este juego esta que arde... !! :D**

/ **/httwww/...**

 **06:20**

 **Danny,¿estas bien? Sam esta un poco molesta/preocupada más vale que te contactes pronto con ella.**

 **08:52 P.M.**

 **Oye Danny de casualidad ¿sabes cual fue la tarea que dejo el profesor _Falluca?._ No la anote ya que estaba tratando de instalarle un nuevo sistema operativo a mi _bebé_ y lo logré. ;)**

 ** _Jazz F._**

 **02:53 P.M.**

 **¡Hola hermanito!,¿como has estado?,no he tenido tiempo para llamar a casa está semana,¿puedes decirles a papá y mamá?,además ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi si no te mando mensaje yo,que malo eres. ):**

 **03:47 P.M.**

 **Intente llamarte Danny pero no contestaste,así que le hable a Sam y me dijo que probablemente estas dormido ya que no has descansado bien,espero sea por estudios y no por fantasmas,hablando de fantasmas leí un artículo de una revista que habla sobre cosas paranormales,lei que los fantasmas pueden tener una debilidad según el tipo que sea (vengativo,eléctrico,hielo,etc) o algunos son susceptibles a la forma en que murieron,ejem: si un "ente" murió ahogado el agua lo debilita,¿qué opinas? ¿has notado alguna debilidad en particular en algun fantasma?**

 **04:28 P.M.**

 **Danny,¡podremos vernos en agosto!,ya dijeron cuando terminará el semestre,¡¡Podre estar contigo en tu cumpleaños!! :')**

 **05:45 P.M.**

 **Ufff apenas voy a comer,desde las 8 que no pruebo bocado me muero de hambre,comere una comida típica de este país,te mandare una foto :D**

 **05:46**

 **Jazz a enviado una foto...**

 **Delicioso ;)**

 **07:15 P.M.**

 **Bueno parece que estuviste ocupado hoy,te mandare un mensaje de voz saludando a mamá y papá para que esten tranquilos,voy a estudiar hasta tarde ya que tendre exámen mañana,descansa hermanito,espero vernos pronto,saludas a Tuck y Sam de mi parte,bye.**

El mensaje de voz era más para papá y mamá que para mí,Jazz les explica porque no ha podido llamar en unos días,relata brevemente como es su nueva vida y como se la pasa en la "Uni",el mensaje no duraba más de un minuto,pensé en llamar a Sam pero a estas horas sus padres ya no la dejan recibir llamadas,especialmente mías,así que llame a Tuck lo puse al tanto de lo que me la pase haciendo en la tarde,osea dormir,me describió un poco de que trata el nuevo juego,antes de colgar le pedí que intentara comunicarse con Sam por su cuenta explicándole que dormí hasta tarde y cuando desperte estuve ocupado con mis padres,tal vez mañana les explico mí extraño comportamiento de hoy,solo espero no me pongan un apodo como "Dannymatrico".

 **11:15 P.M**

Me sente en mi escritorio frente a mi computadora,leí que tenía que investigar el origen de la ciudad para la clase de historia,enciendo mi computadora y en la pantalla aparecen las invitaciones Sam y Tuck al nuevo juego,se veía interesante,cuando me di cuenta ya estoy personalizando mi avatar,bueno,solo jugare quince minutos para ver de que trata después investigare lo que sea que fuese la tarea,media hora después al fin habia quedado satisfecho con la apariencia de mi avatar

 **02:59 A.M.**

 **-Sí,solo un poco más y...¡Te tengo!,ahora podre pasar al siguiente mundo y... Pero,¡¿que?!... ¡las tres de la madrugada! pero si..solo jugue un momento y... ¡ya se!,prepararé café-** me levanto con toda la intención de ir a la cocina pero a unos pasos de la puerta esa odiosa sensación volvió **-Oh no,no,no,no,no,no,¿porque?,dormí toda la-** bostezo como si no hubiera dormido hace mucho tiempo,hace como tres días que me da de pronto somnolencia y cada vez es más fuerte,me empieza a costar trabajo controlarla **-Taardeee,aah,buenas noches-**. Así fue como perdí la batalla contra el sueño,esta vez.

 **07:15 A.M.**

Escucho una musiquita que se repite una y otra vez a lo lejos,siento haberla escuchado por horas,ahora que comienzo a recobrar la conciencia puedo oirla más clara,abro lentamente mis ojos,veo mis zapatos como a un metro de mi,vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos,esa música,empiezo a reconocerla,sí,es la música que empieza en el juego para poner una nueva partida,me volteo en mi improvisada cama y al querer buscar la "almohada" me doy cuenta que esa definitivamente no es mi cama,me siento precipitadamente y siento un ligero mareo por levantarme así **-Pero que-** mi computadora esta encendida y de ahí proviene la molesta música que escuche entre sueños toda la noche,también compruebo que no estoy equivocado con lo de respecto a mi cama ya que estoy en el suelo y mi cama esta algo arreglada como para que yo haya dormido en ella,genial, ahora tengo un dolor en el cuello con el que lidiar,la música sigue de fondo y de pronto la siento como la cosa mas molesta del mundo,en unos segundos estoy flotando frente a la pantalla de mi laptop y _phantom_ apunta con la mano izquierda cargada de energía ¿azul?,que no es por mis poderes de hielo,hacia el monitor,respiro un momento y me acerco a cerrar el juego viendo la hora de paso **-¡07:18! las clase iniciaron hace 20 minutos-** me apresuró a cambiarme cuando recuerdo que sigo como fantasma,vuelvo a mi forma contraria y ahora sí empiezo a cambiarme rápidamente,tomando mis cosas tan rápido como puedo para después lanzarme por la ventana siendo invisible y transformandome en fantasma antes de llegar al piso para volar a tantos kilómetros como mi cola espectral me permita.

Fue así como no hice nada de tarea ese día,me la pase durmiendo,tuve un extraño comportamiento,un nuevo color en mi energía y si no hubiera salido con tanta prisa habría visto la poca niebla que había en mi habitación así como la baja temperatura del lugar...Y los problemas apenas comienzan a acercarse.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 _Nota:_

 _Se que hay más dudas que respuestas pero probablemente en el sig cap comiencen a aclararse,como dice el capi la paciencia es importante...:D_


	3. Mil y un preguntas,ni una respuesta

**Escuela Casper high**

Si esto sigue así tendre una carrera como corredor profesional asegurada aunque espero que mi entrenador tenga otras formas de entrenamiento que no sea huir de algun brabucon escolar.Diviso el baño de chicos a unos pocos metros de mi, **-Perfecto ahí podre transformarme y escapar de-**

 **-Te tengo fentonila-** no,no puede ser ¡estaba a punto de llegar!;Dash me atrapo justo a la mitad de la puerta y con ayuda de Kwan y un chico moreno también perteneciente al equipo de fútbol me sujetan y jalan hacia el interior donde Dash me suelta pero sus amigos me siguen sujetando. Me pegan a las puertas de los sanitarios,puedo ver mi reflejo en el espejo que está frente a mi,Dash camina de un lado a otro de lugar,se ve ¿desesperado?,mejor dicho ansioso.

 **-Estas listo para tu paliza fenton-** escucho a Kwan burlarse de mi,lo ignoro y hago como si estuviera ahí por voluntad propia,un chico como de primer grado entra en ese momento.

 **-Largo-** Dash le da la espalda pero puede verlo por el reflejo.

 **-Pero-** el chico pasa su vista por nosotros,al verme parece ententender lo que está sucediendo.

 **-Dije largo-** Dash gira su cuerpo y comienza a caminar hacia el chico que como cualquier chico normal de unos trece años es delgado,su musculatura es faltante e incluso sigue teniendo algunos rasgos aniñados **-O acaso ¿quieres compartir paliza con fentonia?-** me señala a mí,el chico solo niega repetidas veces con la cabeza para después salir corriendo de aquí,Dash se acerca a la puerta y la cierra con seguro **-No más interrupciones-** lo escucho murmurar y creo que solo yo logre escucharlo.

 **-Dash,¿porque le pegaras esta vez?-** normalmente Dash me golpea por reprobar algún examen,perder un partido y una que otra vez por terminar con alguna chica que sí le interesaba pero esta vez segun sé nada de eso a pasado y hacia tiempo que no me golpeaba sin razón aparente,ahora que lo pienso ¿le habre hecho algo para que me trate así?.

 **-No les incumbe,están aqui solo para sujetarlo ¿les quedó claro?-** Dash comienza a tronarse los nudillos mientras mira el suelo,despues se acerca a mí,una vez está frente a mi lo veo levantar el puño pero en eso suena la campana para entrar de nuevo a clases.

 **-¿Dash?-**

 **-No tardaré-** rayos y yo que creí me había salvado de Dash,como me encantaría poder usar mis poderes contra estos tontos pero les prometí a Sam y a Sidney Poindexter no usarlos para venganza contra débiles y creo que en parte tienen razón,desde que soy fantasma y peleo contra ellos tengo más resistencia al dolor a sí que los golpes de Dash pues ya no los siento como antes eso sin mencionar que no duran más de tres horas antes de desaparecer como sin nada aunque eso no quita que siga siendo molesto como ahora que por culpa de Dash e perdido una clase,¡¿porque Dash se desquita conmigo solamente?!,los demas chicos del equipo de fútbol americano suelen golpear a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino e incluso varias veces Dash esta presente pero solo como espectador al menos claro que me vea o... _sienta_ porque no se como lo hace pero es como si pudiera sentir mi presencia cuando estoy cerca ya que siempre me encuentra no importa donde me esconda.Levantó la mirada y veo como un puño se acerca a toda velocidad hacia mi yo solo cierro los ojos esperando el dolor que nunca llega pero sí un ruido metálico y al abrir un poco mis ojos veo como Dash tiene el puño en la puerta del baño a lado de mi cabeza y el esta agachado aunque claro como soy un poco o bueno como cerca de 20 centímetros más bajo que él aún puedo ver su rostro aunque los chicos que me sujetan estoy seguro no pueden.

 **-¿Porque?-** el Dash frente a mi se ve diferente,sigue siendo rubio,sus ojos aún son azul profundo,sigue siendo mas alto que yo pero el gesto que tiene en este momento;una mirada perdida,vacía completamente sin ni una pizca de emocion,la boca ligeramente abierta,las mejillas con un pálido color rosa y ahora que está tan cerca incluso puedo ver unas ojeras algo marcadas aunque se ven extrañas parece como si estuvieran maquilladas pero eso es absurdo,¿no?¿Dash usando maquillaje?,¡por favor!,esto me recuerda a aquella vez en la que Sam me maquillo,acaba de pelear con un tipo de gato fantasma el cual igual que cujo aumentaba su tamaño al enojarse y como "regla de oro" aparece justo cuando es hora de clases por lo cual seguramente tendría sus rasguños a lo largo de mi rutina escolar y seria incómodo tener que explicar el como sucediron así que Sam pues digamos que en vez de 'darme una manita de gato' ne quito la manita que se le paso al gato.

 **-Necesito concentrarme-** Dash gira dándome la espalda y abre el grifo para ¿lavarse la cara?bueno tal vez hace calor digo es dificil saberlo cuando tienes un núcleo fantasma del elemento hielo.Dash cierra el flujo del agua y voltea a verme directamente a los ojos,vaya ¿siempre han sido tan azules?, su mirada es confusa me cuesta saber leer miradas pero esta simplemente es para un profesional,Dash vuelve a caminar hacia mi sin quitarme la mirada de la mia al igual que yo tampoco intento de romper esa 'union' **-¿Listo para lo que te espera?-** Dash me sigue mirando,su mirada sigue igual de confusa para mi pero ahora la acompaña una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

 **-Acabemos con esto Dash,necesito ir a la siguiente clase y no tengo tiempo de...-** Dash levanta su mano hecha puño,yo cierro los ojos fuertemente cuando de pronto siento algo extraño en mi interior es como un latido pero este lo siento en el centro de mi pecho,lo vuelvo a sentir y un par de veces más y de pronto siento que mi transformación se quiere activar pero sin que yo lo haya deseado,de pronto una sensacion inexplicable me recorre,la siento conocida pero no recuerdo de donde,decido abrir los ojos y ahora no solo estoy confundido por lo que siento en mi interior si no también por la extraña imagen frente a mi: Kwan sujeta el puño de Dash el cual se encuentra a centímetros de mi rostro y al ver a dash me percató que sus pupilas parpadeaban entre su color azul y un ¿verde fosforescente? volteo a ver a los otros dos y estos tienen sus ojos o bueno sus pupilas para ser más exactos de un color verde brillante el cual conozco muy bien,regreso mi vista al frente a con Dash y parece que el azul gano...

 **-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!-** miro estupefacto al chico moreno por unos segundos para después ver la reacción de Dash el cual se a soltado del agarre de Kwan en su mano y ahora se sujeta su cabeza mientras se recarga en los lavamanos,parece confundido

 **-¿Que pasó? yo no recuer..-** Dash voltea al espejo y me percató de que me esta mirando con detenimiento acaso me esta...¿examinando?

 **-Ya oiste,no permitiremos que toques a este _lindo_ chico- **al estar en shock por estar seguro de haber escuchado mal no supe en que momento Kwan y su compañero me soltaron y tomaron lugar frente a mi.

 **-¿Lindo?-** pregunte en voz alta sin realmente quererlo pero,¡demonios!,ni en la linea temporal mas absurda sucedería algo así debe ser una broma o algo así.

 **-Como no tienes idea-** Kwan voltea ligeramente su rostro hacia mi mientras me guiña un ojo,más le vale no volverlo a hacer o terminara vomitado de mi desayuno conozco muy bien mis gustos y entre ellos no entra Kwan.

 **-Dejen de coquetearle a Ph-Fenton-** Dash se separa bruscamente de donde se sujetaba y se tambalea al parecer sigue mareado pero también parece molesto.

 **-¿O si no qué?-** Kwan y Dash inician una guerra de miradas donde el tercer chico solo observa atento yo me escabulllo aprovechando que se olvidaron de mí.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Camino por un pasillo con una lata de jugo que compre de la máquina ya que no termine mi desayuno por culpa de Dash,faltan casi 20 minutos para que la clase que perdí acabé,luego diez minutos de receso y de vuelta a tomar dos claese más para poder irme,salgo al patio trasero donde hay algunas bancas para almorzar mi plan inicial era sentarme en alguna meza y esperar el timbre pero ya casi es medio día y el sol ya esta en lo alto asi que mejor me senté debajo de un árbol con un poco de sombra;estaba jugando con mis poderes de hielo a crear un poco de escarcha mientras esperaba hasta que _eso_ se hizo presente,senti mis párpados pesados e incluso mi cuerpo,trate de levantarme pero fue inutil así que solo me deje caer en lo que mi cuerpo quería que era dormir por un rato y así lo hize simplemente dormí y me olvide de todo.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **-Daniel despierta-** siento que alguien me mueve un poco brusco mientras me llama,conozco esa voz me es familiar pero no logro recordar de donde, **-Vamos Daniel despierta ya-**

 **-No quiero-** es lo unico que contesto para luego acomodarme mejor sobre lo que sea que este acostado y al querer tomar la almohada para ponerla sobre mi cabeza es que me doy cuenta que por más que estiro mis brazos no logro tocar la _superficie_ donde debería estar acostado haciendo que despierte desconcertado y cayendo por no mas de un segundo tocando lo que parece ser un campo de ecto-energía pero al voltear a mi lado izquierdo y mirar hacia arriba veo unos ojos rojo brillante que en mi somnolencia no me parecieron muy bonitos haciendo que brincara un poco para alejarme pero de pronto el escudo empezo a desaparecer y unos segundos después ahí estaba yo cayendo al vacio, **¿donde rayos estoy? ¿Esas son nubes?-** me doy un golpe en la cara para ver si de casualidad es un sueño,me doy cuenta que no lo es así que intento transformarme en fantasma los aros blancos aparecen y comienzan a cambiar mi vestuario negro por uno blanco con azul y es ahí donde me doy cuenta ya estoy transformado en fantasma aunque ¿Como?.

Detengo mi transformación a humano y comienzo a frenar mi caida hasta que comienzo a volar,justo a tiempo pues al parecer me iba a estrellar contra un ¿pino?,y eso seguro que duele;desciendo hasta el suelo mientras observo mi alrededor,parece un bosque de pinos o algo así aunque ¿qué demonios hago _yo_ en medio de un bosque?¿como llegue? ¿Qué hora es?¿de quién eran esos ojos rojizos?¿en que momento me transforme? ¿que rayos era donde dormía? ¿ya termino la escuela?...¡escuela!,¿No tenía clases? y ¿ese es mi aliento fantasma?. Me pongo en guardia esperando al espectro que ande rondando por aquí y que más le vale ser amigo y no enemigo.

 **-Daniel necesitamos hablar-** me volteo rápidamente y atacó con un rayo de energía quien sea que me este molestando pero mi ataque se queda parado a medio camino,detenido,volteo a ver al fantasma y era él,era...

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Costumbres y Acercamientos

La vida de: Dashiel Baxter

En una habitación aún oscura por lo temprano del día,al lado derecho del monton de ropa sucia,a la izquierda de una pequeña mesa sobre la cual se encuentra un paquete donde debería haber galletas pero solo las migas quedaron esparcidas en su superficie al igual que un vaso de plástico que la noche anterior contenía la mitad de leche y frente a la ventana se encuentra un desprolijo colchón y sobre él un gran bulto se alcanza a distinguir;una mano sale de debajo de la manta que antes la cubría y se posiciona sobre un pequeño reloj digital que se encuentra debajo de la mesa a la izquierda para momentos después apagar el aparato una vez dejo escuchar el primer "pip".

 **-Te gané de nuevo alarma-** un poco después se puede apreciar a un chico un tanto robusto y de cabello rubio sentarse y estirarse del descanso que había tenido...

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Después de hacer lo que la mayoría de humanos hacemos en la mañana al despertar como cambiarte la ropa y cepillarte los dientes bajé a la cocina a "desayunar" aunque realmente solo preparé un poco de cafe instantáneo y salí a correr media hora como diario.

 **Iré a correr-** grité como diario lo hacia cuando salía o volvía a la casa aunque nunca había respuesta y aunque no diría que me gusta que sea así no quisiera que un día al llegar me respondan porque saldría corriendo y gritando fantasma como loco porque sería lo unico que podria haber en esta casa,en fin llego a la esquina y como diario doy vuelta y corro tres cuandras hasta que al fin la diviso a una cuandra mas adelante.

 **-¿Lo veré hoy? Espero que no-** suelto al aire de todas formas no hay nadie en la calle a las cinco y media o ¿cuarenta ya? de la mañana,soy el único loco despierto y ocasionalmente el chico fantas... **- _Fenton-_** murmuró y detengo mi marcha mientras lo miró;Solo esta sentado en la azotea de su casa sobre la que creo es su recámara y parece estar en su propio mundo observando el cielo yo solo lo observo a media cuadra de su casa en la acera de enfrente mientras intento no ser visto.

 **-De nuevo estás demasiado taciturno Fenton-** sigo observando como él observa,esperaba no encontrarlo hoy pero ya que lo hice no desaprovechare la oportunidad para verlo así tan ¿Tranquilo? su cuerpo muestra serenidad pero su rostro me da a entender que algo lo está molestando por como frunce el ceño cada cierto tiempo acompañado de suspiros profundos,me gustaría decir que ver a Fenton así es raro o especial pero no lo es o al menos ya no.

Aun recuerdo unos meses atrás cuando cambié mi ruta de ejercicio en años esa vez pude ver al chico fantasma pelear contra obviamente un fantasma y decidí que siempre tomaría este camino con la esperanza de verlo mas a menudo. **-Y ahora quiero verte menos,¿Irónico no?-** pero cualquiera lo desearía hace unos meses veía a Danny a estas horas alrededor de cada diez días pero desde hace tal vez un mes parece tener insomnio y es cada vez mas común que me lo encuentre en mi rutina matutina sin embargo ya no es por pelear contra algo si no simplemente por estar tal y como esta ahora pensativo,distraído,desconectado y no solo lo hace en la noche incluso en las clases lo e llegado a ver así siempre y cuando no este durmiendo claro está.

 **-¿Que demonios te esta pasado Fenton para que estes así? Durmiendo en el día y sufriendo en silencio de noche-** lo veo suspirar por milésima vez mientras deja caer su cabeza en sus manos yo camino hasta llegar a un callejón y esconderme mejor ahí **-Y ahí va de nuevo-** digo sabiendo de antemano lo que va a hacer y efectivamente unos segundos después veo como se levanta y se deja caer al vacio yo como siempre dejo de respirar y veo en cámara lenta como se acerca peligrosamente al suelo y como en otras ocasiones en un parpadeo y una breve luz su cabello negro profundo pasa a ser un blanco brillante y su ropa un traje oscuro con detalles blancos lo veo flotar a un metro del suelo con las manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados al parecer a terminado de torturarse mentalmente y ahora tomara un descanso lo observo tomar altura mientras da media vuelta **-Vas a acelerar ¿verdad?-** poco después lo veo alejarse y perderse entre las nubes.

 **-Te veo en la escuela Daniel-** Digo mientras salgo de mi escondite y busco mi celular **-¡Rayos! por tu culpa voy a perder condición física Fenton-** comienzo a caminar de vuelta a mi casa,de nuevo por tercera vez esta semana no e terminado mi recorrido de media hora por observar a Fenton.

 **-E vuelto-** avise como siempre mi llegada y me dirigí a mi habitación mientras en el camino me desnudaba sólo tome mi toalla y me dispuse a olvidarme de Fenton 15 minutos,lo logré al menos todo un minuto estoy seguro no lo pensé,es un avance,¿no?

 **-Gracias por el desayuno-** dije mientras me sentaba en una silla frente a una mesa vacía y me disponía a esperar los dos minutos que faltaban para que debiera irme y pensaba a quien le pediría "amablemente" que me "prestara" dinero para mi almuerzo,odio hacer esto pero si no consumo algún alimento en la escuela ya no lo haré en lo que resta del día por suerte estoy a punto de graduarme así que podrán vivir sus demas años académicos pacíficamente.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

No tengo idea de donde estoy;después de mi tercera cerveza y los no contados tragos de no sé que bebida se me ocurrió la inteligente idea de volver a mi casa caminando a las dos de la mañana desde un bar situado en quien sabe donde.

 **-Pues no conozco esta zona y como no sé dónde estoy no sé si voy bien pero yo digo que sí ya que no puedo ir mal si no conozco la zona-** No sé qué dije pero para mi tiene logica en este momento en eso escuchó un bote de basura ser derribado y con la poca lógica que tenía pensé que sería un gato o perro callejero y tuve una segunda inteligente idea esta noche,¡Adoptarlo!. Claro Dash no es como si tuviera que robarles el dinero del almuerzo a los debiluchos porque no tengo ni para un chicle y probablemente no haya ni siquiera cenado,claro Dash es una gran idea traer a otro ser a pasar hambre contigo al menos ahora los dos se harán compañía mientras tienen hambre.

 **-Me pregunto que serás-** dije al aire aún borracho mientras me acercaba al pequeño callejón de donde vino el ruido **-¿Un gato?-** llegué a la entrada pero estaba demasiado oscuro así que encendí la linterna de mi celular y me adentro en ese pequeño espacio **-¿un perro?-** sentí como el ser se movió más al fondo asi que lo seguí,a unos pasos de llegar pude sentir como mi piel se erizo pero por mi estado alcohólico lo ignore,gran error.

Llegué al animal y comencé a subir la luz que apuntaba hacia mis pies, _'veamos cuál será mi nueva mascota,es...es...un...'_

 **-Y eres un...-** alumbre por completo al ser que debería ser un gato o un perro pero aunque me sorprendí al verlo ahí por mi estado de alegría no me importó demasiado. **-Eres un Fastasma...¡adoptare a un chico fantasma!** grite lleno de euforia hasta que de pronto sentí como mi embriaguez se iba al caño y todo mi cerebro reaccionaba de golpe al procesar bien lo que acaba de decir y ver bien lo que estaba frente a mí.

 **-¿F** - **Fen** - **Phantom?!-** estaba despeinado,su traje estaba rasgado,sus guantes sucios y hasta su mirada azul veía cansada y ¿Que no se supone que sus ojos son verdes?¿Porque su cabello parpadea entre el negro y el blanco? y más importante ¿Que lo dejo así?

 **-Hola Dash-** su voz era débil parecía demasiado agotado y lo comprobé al ver como cerró sus ojos **-Y buenas noches-** y ahí frente a mí vi como su cuerpo se dejo caer y como al final su cabello se quedó blanco pero aún así la luz que había visto antes aparecio sólo para dejar a la vista la ropa de Fenton o algo parecido ya que el rojo de su playera era negro y el logo de Phantom seguía en su pecho.

 **-Y ahora que se supone que haga con un ¿Fhentom? inconsciente a las tres de la mañana en un callejón oscuro...-**

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Y sí aquí Dash tiene una personalidad un poco diferente en un futuro se verá el porque.**

 **Además olvide mencionar que hay altas probabilidades de que este fic termine siendo Yaoi/Gay/Chicoxchico pero sólo es una probabilidad y puede que al final termine en un DannyxSam pero aún así habrá una mención de esa índole pero no habrá lemon solo se dará entender sin más espero pronto traer el siguiente capítulo :)**


	5. Una Nueva Habilidad

**-Daniel necesitamos hablar-** me volteo rápidamente y atacó con un rayo de energía a quien sea que me este molestando pero mi ataque se queda parado a medio camino,detenido,volteo a ver al fantasma y era...

 **-Reloj-** pronunció con asombro.

 **-Has acertado,te ganaste una estrellita,ven para que te la ponga-** por un movimiento involuntario gracias a mi sorpresa me acerco hasta él y siento como algo es colocado sobre mi frente,una vez que vi las manos del fantasma frente a mí alejarse me lleve mis propias manos a la frente tocando una irregularidad en mi piel la cual al sentirla y tomarle forma supe era una estrella de ¿Plástico?,esto me trae recuerdos del preescolar.

 **-Dame la mano Daniel,haremos un brinco dimensional-** Yo solo asentí mientras extendia mi mano y me perdía en esos ojos rosas frente a mi.

 **-Reloj-** murmuré con demasiada parsimonia.

 **-Si Danny-** escuche a Reloj responderme amablemente y con una sonrisa extraña mientras con su mano libre creaba lo que parecía un portal fantasma **-Vamos a cruzar a la zona fantasma Daniel así que por favor no me sueltes-** yo volví a asentir olvidando lo que iba a decirle a Reloj,unos momentos después entramos a esa espiral frente a nosotros y recordé que hace no mucho me pareció haber visto de un color rosado los ojos que deberían ser rojos,al voltear de nuevo al rostro del fantasma del tiempo me topo con que siguen siendo rosas,un segundo después algo hace click en mi cabeza haciendo que salga de ese estado de ¿paz? y obediencia en el que estaba mientras me intento separar bruscamente de la mano que me sujeta para ver como "Reloj" me voltea a ver con extrañeza mientras veo sus ojos parpadear brevemente entre el rosa y el rojo ganando el rojo.

 **-¿D...Daniel?-** pregunta Reloj con desconcierto,le señaló nuestras manos unidas mientras desvió la mirada,incómodo,Reloj deja de apretar mi mano y yo la alejo algo cohibido solo para sentir como en el momento que dejamos de sujetarnos empezamos a caer a una velocidad sobrehumana y sin tiempo a reaccionar solo siento como un dolor me inunda,un dolor causado porque mi espalda choco contra algo duro,al girar mis ojos puedo ver a Reloj detenido a pocos centímetros de también haberse estrellado contra el suelo.

 **-Eso estuvo cerca-** escuche a Reloj decir mientras comenzaba a flotar a una altura apropiada.

 **-Gracias por salvarme Reloj justamente tenía pensado quebrarse la columna para faltar el lunes a clases-** digo sarcasticamente mientras me recuesto;poco después me levanto volando y quedo flotando en el lugar que aterrice.

 **-Fue un placer aunque la culpa de tan** **terrible accidente es solo tuya,yo te dije que no** **me soltaras la mano y solo un minuto después es lo primero que haces-**

 **-Como no te iba a soltar si tenías unos extraños ojos rosas y...¡Sonreías como un psicópata!-**

 **-Nunca debes soltarme mientras cruzamos entre dimens...¿Ojos rosas?-**

 **-Sí,cuando intente alejarme el rosa desaparecio y volviste a ser tú de nuevo-**

 **-Eso solo confirma que este desastre sin duda es tu culpa-** dice Reloj levantando su mirada y quedándose atento a algo ¿Sobre mí?;volteo hacia atrás y no veo nada fuera de lo normal así que regresó mi vista al frente mientras veo como Reloj se aleja sobandose el entrecejo negando levemente con la cabeza mientras murmura cosas sin sentido para mí,cosas como " _hasta una estrella hizo que le pusiera" "Bajé mi Guardia" "Necesito un trago";_ veo a Reloj alejarse para regresar a los pocos segundos con un vaso que contiene una sustancia viscosa y verde dentro.

 _"Ectoplasma"_ pienso para mí mismo aunque creí que solo los fantasmas débiles lo necesitaban.

 **-Daniel,acercate-** hago lo que Reloj me pide mientras observo co.o de un trago se acaba el contenido del vaso,me siento en el sofá frente al fantasma y espero a que empiece una _divertida_ charla,solo espero no me salga con algo como la última vez.

 **-Supongo que como es costumbre las noticias son todo menos buenas,¿verdad?-** digo con seguridad mientras me recuesto en el sofá,aún me duele la espalda pero ya esta curándose.

 **-No...mhn...Bueno sí...o más o menos-** Acabo de ver a Reloj,¿dudar?

 **-Verás es sobre lo último que hablamos-** Ya lo suponía.

 **-¿Sobre lo de mi "pubertad fantasmal"?,¿Hay algo que debo saber?** **-** Pregunto aún recostado en el sofá.

 **-Daniel la pubertad fantasma es algo especial y si a eso le sumas el hecho de que no eres un fantasma en su totalidad las cosas se** **ponen algo...extrañas-**

 **-Puedo suponer que que la pubertad de Phantom será diferente,¿no?-**

 **-No solo phantom pasará por por la pubertad Daniel,esta etapa también repercutirá en tu lado humano de hecho ya lo empezó a hacer subiendo tus...creo que les llaman ¿hormonas?;claro que en un fantasma las hormonas no existen pero tu Adn humano hace que esta etapa tenga esa reacción en ti además ya sabes que no hay muchos** **como tú** **por lo que no puedo saber con exactitud como será tu pubertad pero ya has dado algunos indicios de algo normal en fantasmas aunque ahora que recuerdo existe un sujeto que conoce todo sobre la biología híbrida e incluso el pasó personalmente esta etapa tal vez deberías acudir a el por información.**

 **-Ni en mil años-** Declare con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Esta bien** **Daniel pero piensa que él mejor que nadie podría aclarar tus dudas después de todo hasta un clon tuyo logró crear y el mismo se a estudiado por años-**

 **-No necesité a Plasmius en el pasado y no lo haré ahora con esto-**

 **-¿No se supone que tienen una tregua?-**

 **-En la tregua no entra ponernos a tomar té y sentarnos a hablar sobre que phantom acaba de entrar a la pubertad,que tengo tres veces más hormonas que una embarazada,que tengo el sueño de un perezoso y que mis poderes no responden como yo quiero-**

 **-Al menos ten en mente que si yo no puedo aclarar tus dudas aún hay alguien más que puede-**

 **-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?** **-**

- **En realidad sí Daniel,hoy en la tarde despertaste un nuevo poder,algunos fantasmas despiertan habilidades especiales durante su pubertad,poderes que pueden no tener nada que ver con la naturaleza del fantasma o su nivel de poder...-**

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 ** _Manipulación es la habilidad de poder controlar de una forma abstracta y efímera los sentimientos de cualquier ser sin importar su especie,que tan fuerte sea o los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene hacia el usuario de la habilidad._**

 ** _Cuando alguien está bajo este poder sus ojos tienen una diferencia de color que permite tanto saber que está siendo manipulado como si ese ser tiene o no algún sentimiento de apreció hacia la persona que uso la habilidad._**

 ** _Ojos_** ** _Verdes: El tono es el típico verde fantasmal y aparece en sujetos que no tienen ningún cariño hacia el portador de la habilidad,en este caso Danny._**

 ** _Ojos Rosas: Aparecen cuando el ser al que Danny manipula tiene algún apreció o cariño por el aunque no sea de manera romántica,un ejemplo claro sería Jazz quien tiene un amor fraternal o Tucker quien siente una gran amistad por Danny y si Danny intenta manipularlos aparecerán el color rosa en sus pupilas;si la persona ya tenía sentimientos románticos por el portador de manipulación igual aparece el Rosa sustituyendo el verdadero color de la persona._**

 ** _Quien caiga bajo este "hechizo" sentirá un fuerte enamoramiento hacia el usuario,sentirá el deseo de proteger a su "amor" no importa que,el manipulado puede incluso dar su vida a cambio de la seguridad de su enamorado sin pensarlo dos veces._** ** _Si la persona ya tenía apreció por el portador sentirá que esa emoción es aumentada no importa el tipo de sentimiento (romántico,de amistad,admiración y a veces hasta atraccion) igual sentirá la necesidad de proteger a Daniel por sobre cualquier cosa_**. **_El_** ** _efecto no es permanente,el portador decide (si ya tiene el control absoluto de la habilidad) cuando romper el efecto._**

 ** _Si el dueño de manipulación se desmaya o esta inconciente de alguna manera (por ejemplo al dormir) no puede usar la habilidad y si alguien estaba siendo manipulado en cuanto el portador pierde la conciencia deja libre al manipulado._**

 ** _Los efectos en él o los afectados por la habilidad varían dependiendo del individuo;lo más usual es sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza por algunas horas acompañado de náuseas y confusión de algunos minutos y en casos donde el afectado fuese muy débil,(como un niño humano) o fuese manipulado por un periodo largo de tiempo puede desmayarse al verse liberado de la habilidad._**

 ** _Manipulación es de corto alcance y si se alejan demasiados el usuario y el afectado el efecto de la habilidad desaparecerá dando paso a los síntomas antes mencionados._**

 ** _La habilidad requiere de un nivel de concentración,si el usuario pierde esta concentración de mantener controlado a la víctima la habilidad dejara de hacer efecto regresando a la normalidad al ser más la breve confusion que sentirá._**

 ** _Al ejecutar la habilidad en fantasmas de alto rango y si el portador es de un nivel inferior entrará en trance manteniendo toda su concentración en que el efecto no desaparezca,sus ojos brillarán igual al de su víctima por la concentración,el usuario no sabra cuando entre en trance._**

 ** _El afectado no recordará nada mientras fue manipulado._**

 ** _El usuario recuerda todo incluso si estaba en trance._**

 **Portadores de la habilidad actualmente: _Daniel Fenton/Phantom_**

 **Habilidades Similares: _Adoración_**

 **Portadores de la habilidad _adoración: Ember Mclain_**.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **-Hice que se enamoraran de mi? esos tres id..chicos-** dije con algo de repulsión.

 **-No solo los manipulaste para que creyeran que sí lo estaban y así te defendieran, interesante habilidad ¿no crees?-**

 **-Pero hubo uno que no fue afectado por mi poder,¿porque?-**

 **-Hay cosas que solo con el tiempo sabras-**

 **-Y...¿como se supone que aprenda a controlar esta nueva habilidad si no hay nadie mas que la posea?-**

 **-Que por el momento tú seas el único portador no quiere decir que vayas a ser el único por mucho tiempo-**

 **-¿Quieres decir que algun otro fantasma también despertara esta habilidad?-**

 **-Daniel me encantaría seguir charlando pero ya son las doce de la noche en tu mundo así que lo mejor será que regreses-** unos segundos después un portal apareció succionando al chico fantasma trasladandolo al mundo humano.

 **-Practica esa habilidad porque _ella_ vendra a que la ayudes...y aléjate del chico rubio por tu seguridad- **después de las advertencias de Reloj el portal se cerró.

Unas horas después el chico fantasma se encontraría con ese chico rubio tal y como estaba previsto en su destino.

 **-Todo es como debe ser-** se escucha en una torre en la zona fantasma mientras el guardián del tiempo observa como Daniel es cargado inconciente por un chico de musculatura mayor y pelo rubio para poco después sunbirleo a un taxi junto con él **-Aunque espero que por esta vez el destino se desvie un poco por tu bien,Danny-.**

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Hola por fin logre terminar este capítulo,tuve que hacerlo una y otra vez porque no me convencía además de que no encontraba la forma correcta de explicar la nueva habilidad de Danny sin que fuera demasiado largo o confuso pero al final creo que así es como no meto información innecesaria ni dejo que sea demasiado texto y en caso de necesitar describir de nuevo alguna habilidad lo hare similar a como lo hice aqui,¿que opinan?; intenté que la explicación fuera dada de Reloj a Danny pero me fue difícil mezlar la explicación más los gestos y reacciones de los personajes y por eso mejor lo hice así o si no el capitulo se hacía demasiado largo pero sin aportar mucho a la trama._**

 ** _Bueno para no alargar demasiado esta nota dejaré algunas aclaraciones por si no las notaron en capítulos pasados o para que entiendan mejor escenas futuras._**

 ** _-Danny tiene 16 pero luce igual a cuando obtuvo sus poderes que sería a los 14._**

 ** _-Aquí para la historia su cumpleaños será en agosto_**

 ** _-La debilidad como fantasma de Danny es la electricidad pues así fue como consiguió sus poderes y así también puede perderlos_**

 ** _-El elemento de poder fantasmal de Vlad es la electricidad...;)_**

 ** _-El poder de Danny desperto cuando iba a ser golpeado por dash en el capítulo 3 y el comportamiento de Kwan y el otro chico fue el efecto de la habilidad,para que se den una idea de como funciona._**

 ** _-Cometí un error en el color de ojos de Dash,debio ser el rosa y no el verde(cuando Danny despierta su habilidad) pero no encuentro el borrador para corregir la falta._**

 ** _-Dash es inmune a la habilidad de manipulación...después se sabra el porque. ;)_**

 ** _-Por si las dudas Danny no se embaraza es esta historia._**

 ** _-La historia sera un ligero harén por Danny pero no se lo querrán violar como en otras historias xd_**

 ** _-E visto varias faltas ortográficas en la historia y e intentado corregirlas pero solo puedo en el borrador y al subirlo a la aplicación la falta no se corrige aún así espero la lectura sea entendible aunque aveces le falte un guión al diálogo o haya un espacio o letra de mas._**

 **-La razón del porque Dash encontro en tal estado a Danny se los dejo a su imaginación,puede ser porque peleo contra tecnus,skullker o un nuevo fantasma o incluso contra Vlad siempre y cuando la razón no haya sido para quitarle su "pureza" pues hasta este punto nuestro Danny sigue siendo casto.**

 **-El extraño comportamiento de Danny y Reloj al inicio de la historia es porque Danny al sentir peligro activo su nueva habilidad controlando a Reloj pero debido a que Reloj es un fantasma de los rangos mas altos Danny entro en trance como se explica en el capítulo donde podemos ver de nuevo como funciona la nueva habilidad de Danny.**

 **Si tienes alguna otra duda o pregunta de la historia puedes hacerla y sí no revela algo importante de la trama la explicare en el siguiente capítulo,hasta entonces.**

 **.**


End file.
